Akei: Village hidden in shadows
by Lives-in-Fantasy
Summary: Slightly Au. NarutoXOC, NejiXOC, KibaXOC. There is hidden village that no one knows about until a retrieval mission goes wrong. Now an item that can release the nine demons is lost. The only hope is three people. If they don't kill each other first that is.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto.**

**Warning: Rated for themes of violence a to and fluffyness in later chapters**

**Siri: Okay. I know my readers want me to update Mating Game and I will I just got to tally up the votes.**

**Destiny: And in the meantime she came up with a new story for her and two other friends.**

**Dark (being forced to do this): With out further ado may I introduce you Shinji Maysono and Mililuvsneji.**

**Shin Mili: Hiya!**

**Siri: Both of these guys are my friends from Gaia so treat them nicely.**

**Mili: oh yes you must. Because like my character I have an attitude and I will use it to hill somebody. well, enjoy!**

**Aneigakure: Village hidden in the Shadows**

The jounin instructors were gathered in front of the hikage. One of them stepped forward. This one had short pinkish white hair and light purple eyes. She was 5'3 and by no means a light weight. She was lightly built and moved with a grace that belied her true strength. This woman's name was Akai Akuma "Meaning no disrespects hikage but do you think it wise to put those three on a team together?"

"True their families grew up hating each other and that hate has been passed on to their children. But a ninja must learn to work with others despite their feelings and focus on the mission. Besides I think it's about time those families silly little feud comes to an end. Don't you think so Akuma-san" he laughed.

Akuma bowed her head in respect to the hikage's explanation. "Hai."

The hikage dismissed everyone as he continued to chuckle to himself. As soon as Akai left the room she teleported to her new team. They were sitting beneath the shade of a tree keeping out of the hot sun, well two were beneath the other was in it. Akuma stepped under the shade thankful for how cool it was _Man I hate these heat waves. It's usually so cool around here._ "Good evening my name is Akai Akuma and I'll be your jounin instructor." Akai said smiling "Now if the third one will come out of the tree you all can introduce yourselves. How bout you first monkeyboy?" Referring to the boy who had just jumped down from the branch he was just laying on.

The boy had ear length midnight blue hair, peaking from his long bangs were golden eyes. He was wearing a black elbow length zipper top with silver lining and skin tight black pants, a kunai pouch attached to the left leg. He had what appeared to be a dragon marking going from the crook of his neck to just above his right jaw line. Around his neck was a black leather chocker with a silver crescent moon hanging from it. In his arms was a silvery-white wolf puppy with blood red eyes. Akai was getting hot just looking at the kid in black yet he appeared unaffected by this unusual heat wave.

"My name is Kaosu Chikushou" The boy had a soft voice with a little roughness to it which was okay considering the clan he came from. "I come from the Chikushou clan and my beast partner is a wolf. Her name is Hikage, Hi-Chan for short" The little wolf pup barked and wagged her tail.

"Aww. Isn't she a cutie." Akai said the pup gave a sharp nod as if in agreement and gave a small yip. "Ha ha. The little girl knows it too."

"She said thank you. Besides being able to understand Hi-Chan, I can also understand any canine species. Every ninja from my clan has a beast partner that is determined by the habits they have developed before entering the ninja academy. When I'm not training I'm playing with Hi-Chan, reading a book, or helping one of the villagers." He shrugged his shoulders and sat down with Hi-Chan curling up in his lap.

"All right your turn" Akai said as she pointed to the only girl in the group she had dark purple hair and eyes that were unique to her clan. Where the white of her eyes should be they were black and the cornea'sthe color part her eyes were a golden yellow color. The girl was wearing a baby blue skinny strap shirt and a black skirt along with a black jacket that stopped at her mid drift. Her shoes were the comfortable kind except where the point should be they were flat and they laced up her ankles. "My name is Kumiko Gakkyuu. I'm from the Gakkyuu clan. See these tattoos" she asked as she pointed to the white ribbon tattoos that covered her whole body. "These come off and create anything I choose. Weapons, clones, defense systems, anything I want them to be. After I have formed them they are the exact density of what they're supposed to be. My bloodline is called Tengu Karasu (Mili-chan: it's really just a theory and it makes sense to me). Let's see I'm bi so like guys and girls, like fighting against guys so I can become stronger, and I love challenges. I hate children, fighting weak people, having to think twice, and I absolutely abhore regrets. If you always regret something than you can never move on and where's the fun in that?" She giggled a little as she leaned backwards onto her hands.

"Okay. It's your turn red." Akai said as they turned to the final member of the team. He had mid back length red hair and storm grey eyes. He had slightly feminine build that could also be described as lithe. He was wearing a sleavles top that was tied closed with a red sash. The top looked like it should be worn by a female but it some how looked perfect on him. He also had on slightly loose shorts that let air circulate but wouldn't become a hindrance in a fight or while running. My name is Shinji Matsumoto.I'm from the Matsumoto Clan, we specialize in chakra absorption and being able to use our opponents chakra against them." He said happily as he smiled brightly at everyone. "I like having fun and playing pranks on people. I can usually be found around little kids keeping them busy as their mother or elder sister is busy doing something else."

"Well since I don't have anything planned for today, are there any questions before I go?"

"Akuma-sensei why do I have to get stuck on a team with these two, surely you know we don't get along all-that well?" Kumiko said as she scrunched her nose in disgust.

"Yeah, Like I wanted to be stuck on a team with hoity toity Gakkyuu." Kaosu snarled at at her.

"Better than being a flea bag Chickushou!" she snapped back "I bet you have fleas along with that stupid mutt of yours."

Kaosu leaped up enraged, his hands balled into a fist. "Take that back," He growled.

Kumiko leaped up as well "I will not. Every one knows that you let your animals sleep in the same bed."

At this point Shinji leapt to his feet worriedly "Please can we not fight. We're supposed to be teammates."

The other two whirled on him "Who asked the high and might," Kaosu snapped.

"Yeah," Kumiko agreed. "You're not better than us just because you can absorb and manipulate chakra."

At this Shinji also became angered "We do not think we're better."

"Could have fooled us," Kumiko said as she flipped her purple hair.

Akai rubbed the bridge of her nose in exasperation. "ENOUGH ALREADY! No one is better than any one on this team. As long as you are my students you will each be treated as equals. I do not do favoritism." She glared at all three of her silent students. "There will be no more fighting about whose family is better and what not, or else. Do we understand each other?"

All three nodded there heads afraid to speak. They had heard about this woman's anger and had chalked it up to being rumors but now they found otherwise. Let's just hope they don't release the full force of her anger or they would find out why she was called Red Demon.

**The first hikage means shadow while for the wolf it means sunshine. Her nickname Hi has many meanings but I'm referring it to light. **

**Akai means red and Akuma means devil.**

**Kaosu means chaos and Chickushou means beast**

**Siri: Okay done with the first chapter.**

**Mili: I really want to know what you think! **

**Shinji: Yes. Oh This fic is AU since Sasuke never left but Itachi did murder his whole clan and Tsunade is the hokage. Stuff like that.**

**Siri:If we still need to clarify things just ask. K?**

**Mili: And don't forget to review! Cause I love stuff like that. **

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto just those that come from Akai.**

**Warning: Rated for goriness.**

**Siri: K. Second chapter is here hope you like.**

**Mili: Yep. And if the boys sound out of character than screw you and deal with it.**

**Shinji: You don't have to have that kind of language you know.**

**Dark: Who cares? I like her style.**

**Destiny: You would, you're an out cast devil.**

**Dark: I know you are but what am I?**

**Mili: You call your self a devil and don't even have decent come backs. Now that's pathetic.**

**Siri: (nodding head in agreement)**

**What village is this?**

The forest was silent as three large shadowy blurs followed a smaller one throughout it. First was a pale boy with waist length raven hair. On his forehead was a hetai-ate. He wore a loose off-white shirt and loose off-white pants. Over those was a black wrap that was open in the front. He wore black ninja sandals. But most intriguing was his milky white eyes.

To the left and slightly behind him was a blond boy with startlingly blue eyes with whisker like marks on each cheek and spiky blond hair with a hetai-ate tied into it. He was wearing a long sleeved orange and black jacket with matching pants, which hid his toned body, and ninja sandals.

Right beside the blond was a brunette haired boy. He had dark brown feral looking eyes and red upside down triangles under them. He was wearing a skin tight black tank top, showing off his sculpted torso, over which was a light jacket that was zipped to just about the halfway point. He was also wearing black pants that hugged his hips but loosened as they traveled down. These three young men were following the wolf sized tan and brown dog ahead of them.

"How much farther is it, Kiba?" the blond asked.

"I'm not sure, the smell of blood is everywhere and potent." The brunet answered.

"What? But your supposed to be like part dog!" the blond whined.

"Naruto, stop whining. It's not helping." The raven said calmly while staring ahead.

Naruto made an annoyed face but kept silent none the less. Mumbling every now and again something about dog breath and white eyed freaks. Said people just rolled their eyes, too used to Naruto's antics. Suddenly the dog stopped and whined a bit.

"What's wrong with Akamaru?" the raven asked staring at the whimpering dog.

"Wait a sec and I'll be able to find out, Neji." snorted Kiba "Akamaru, what's wrong boy?"

"Arf arf. Bark whimper whimper. "Was his answer

"He says there is something wrong on the other side but he can't tell what just that it's scary." The brunette translated for his team mates.

At that second something pulsed through the forest, sending a wave of power in every direction before disappearing. The three men and one wolf sized dog launched themselves into the desolate clearing. They stopped in horror at the sight before them. Something had torn through the bodies of five people and left a blood soaked ground with limbs and bits of flesh everywhere. Neji noticed a metal plate glinting from the ground and stooped to pick it up. It was a hetai-ate but with a design he had never seen before on it.

The hetai-ate's symbol looked like a sun. Only the sun was casting shadows and if you looked at it right, it seemed as though it was disappearing. s231./albums/ee145/Kumikolioness/?actionview¤thetai-ate.jpg (if you want to see what it looks like)

"Have any of you seen this symbol before?" asked neji.

"No" said Kiba looking at it.

"That's strange" said Naruto. "I don't like the looks of this."

"Neither do I," said neji.

--

Meanwhile,

"We're almost there" said the violet haired girl.

"Now's a good time as any to disguise ourselves" said the boy with deep blue, almost black, hair.

"I've got a bad feeling" said the red head as they felt a burst of power.

The trio stopped in a tree and looked down. They saw three nin holding a hetai-ate in the middle of a blood-soaked clearing. Kumiko used her kekkai genkkai (bloodline limit) to see what was on the hetai-ate. She growled at what she saw.

Kaosu grabbed her arm to keep her from moving and asked, "What is it?"

"Kumiko growled again showing her fangs and said, "Those are our nin that died down there, and those are leaf nin."

Shinji's eyes seemed to flash as he said, "It doesn't necessarily mean that they killed them. We'll find out when we get to the village"

The three moved onward a bit until they could change into civilian clothes. Kaosu put on a black tee shirt and black pants that seemed to be a little tight on him. He then called his dog to his side and waited for the rest. Kumiko put on a long black tank top and long black gloves. She also wore a pair of long light blue pants, but didn't take off her ballet slippers. "I really hate how I have to cover up my ribbons" she growled out. Shinji put on a red top that seemed a bit tight and black pants that were a little loose. When he finished Shinji sighed and said, "Well then lets get going to the leaf village."

The three sped forward to the gates of Konoha. When they were in view they stopped jumping from tree to tree and walked on foot.

"Why do we have to walk again?" asked Kumiko.

"Because, that's what normal people do, and we have to pretend we're normal." Said Kaosu as Kumiko groaned.

"It's better than our trip to the Village hidden in the snow." Said Shinji with a grin.

Kaosu and Kumiko stopped and looked at him. "I thought we agreed to never talk about that freaking place again." Said Kumiko.

Kaosu just shivered and said "so cold."

They laughed as they came up to the gates of Konoha.

The guards gave them a one-over before letting them in.

"Baka's" snickered Kumiko as they walked in. While Shinji and Kaosu smirked.

The three stopped dead in their tracks as they saw what was before them.

The three boys they saw earlier staring strait back.

**Mili: Raises her hands apologetically sorry about the delay, all my fault. DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!as three kunai barely miss her head**

**Siri: Alright guys calm down; at least it's up now.**

**Dark: Yea, late.**

**Mili: What part of "Has the same attitude of her character" do you not get?**

**Siri: putting space between the two. Anyways I hope you enjoy!**

**Shinji: Yea! Leave lots of comments!!**

**Mili: So we know that people actually read it! And so that I know you all don't hate me!**

**Siri, Dark, Mili, Shinji, Destiny: Jaa Ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own this so don't sue me.**

**Siri: Yeah. I finally updated.**

**Destiny: Well it's about time.**

**Dark: I'll say. How long has it been?**

**Siri: Don't know. But my mom thinks I might be depressed since it has been so long since I did anything I actually enjoy.**

**Destiny: Maybe you are.**

**Dark: Her depressed. Ha that will be the day.**

**Sir: *Hits Dark upside the head***

* * *

**Revelations**

The three had been in Konoha for two weeks now and no new information was forth coming. The lack of new information had them packing up and getting ready to leave on the orders of their Hikage in order to be reassigned for now.

"You know I was just beginning to like it here." Star sighed.

"You just want to hang out with Hinata-chan more." Kaosu smirked at his friend.

"Who can blame her? Hina-chan can use some serious confidence boosting." Shinji pointed out. "And who better to do that than Miko-chan."

Kaosu nodded as Hikage gave a bark of agreement suddenly a large explosion erupted a block over. Smoke poured from the destroyed buildings as civilians screamed in panic, running from the area. Hikage growled low in her throat as she took off to the area.

"Hikage!" Kaosu yelled after her. Glancing at the others to see if they would follow he took off. Arriving at the destroyed buildings Hikage was standing next to Akimaru both were growling at the smoking debris. At the same time Kiba, Naruto, Neji, Hinata, another blonde, a brunette with two buns, and a brunette that looked like he a had a pineapple on his head arrived.

"Hikage what's wrong girl?" Kaosu asked ignoring everyone.

_"Shadow Reavers!" _

"Fuck! Guys prepare for a fight there's Shadow Reavers here." Kaosu explained to his team mates.

Kumiko ripped the sleeves off of her shirt and gathered chakra in her arms. "Number?"

_"About three"_ Hikage barked before dodging out of the way as a shadow seemed to solidify into a spike and try to impale her.

"Release!" Kaosu snapped as he too jumped away from some coalescing shadows. Hikage's collar dropped off with a click before she was surrounded by smoke. The smoke was dispelled as a large shadow leaped from a smaller one and tried to rush the hidden dog only to be thrown back as the now much larger wolf was revealed.

The shadow landed a few feet away and was joined by two others that literally slid from the shadows on the ground. The shadows were 4ft tall and hunched over. They had 4 dagger like fingers on each hand. Their heads had large spikes hanging from them with some covering glowering red eyes that had slits for pupils. As one opened its mouth to screech in an unearthly way it revealed two rows of rust stained fangs.

"What the hell are those?" the female brunette asked.

"Shadow Reavers." Shinji answered shortly.

"Let's get rid of them guys." Kaosu growled his real appearance now revealed to the Konoha nin. His once mid back length black hair became more blue and his eyes changed from brown to gold. Where there was once unadorned skin there was now a red and black dragon marking going up the right side of his neck to his jaw line.

"_Call of the wild: Howling Wolf!"_ Kaosu snarled out. As he finished the jutsu his face became more angled, sharper looking, his eyes became darker, his fangs grew longer, and his growling became more feral, more animalistic sounding. All in all he looked and sounded more like a beast, a wolf, than human. The wolf next to him had gained longer fangs and wicked looking claws on her paws. Her blood red eyes became un-nerving as they became slitted. With a demonic growling snarl she and Kaosu lept at the closest reaver

Kumiko's hair had lost its black highlights and was now its original purple and her light brown eyes had become black and a golden color. Her arms glowed around the ribbon tattoo's that was wrapped around her arms. "_Tengu Karasu: Scythe."_ The leaf nin stared as the ribbon's came to life and formed a 4 foot long black scythe that Kumiko grabbed and expertly used it to deflect the shadow darts that were headed toward her.

Shinji smirked as the last shadow reaver charged him. The reaver shrieks as it swings one of its arms at him. Its dagger like ready rend his flesh at the last second Shinji grabs the arm and slams his fist into its stomach. As the reave double's over from the force of the punch Shinji's left leg come's up and slams into the demon's head.

The thing shrieks in pain as it is sent careening backwards into the shadow reaver that Kumiko is fighting sending both demons to the ground where it is soon followed by the now bloody third demon. Cackling madly, Kumiko jumps into the charging chakra into her scythe. "_Tengu Karasu: Shinigami's Blade!"_

The glow of the chakra concentrates into the blade of the scythe making it grow larger as she slashes the blade through the air it sends the large crescent blade of light toward the demons. The chakra blade passes through the demons seemingly doing no damage yet all the same the demons stop moving and making the awful screeching sounds.

When Kumiko landed she was back to back with her two teammates, Hikage was stalking around them growling softly and sniffing the air in agitation. Naruto stepped forward and opened his mouth about to demand what was going on and who they really are when all for disappeared from their spot. A few seconds later the spot exploded in a hail of dirt and rocks.

From the burning building next to them came a ferocious roar as it started to shake and crumble. The Konoha nin and the just arrived ANBU stared in horror as a large demon shoved its way through. The demon was bird like in nature covered in a white luminescent scaly hide, beak like mouth filled with chipped and missing teeth, and large leathery wings instead of arms. Giving another cawing roar it leapt into the air and flapped its 10 foot wing span. Sending everyone to the ground with the buffets of wind from them.

"Where ever there are scavengers…" Kumiko began

"There is always a predator nearby." Shinji finished.

"And it just had to be a Vestula." Kaosu whined.

"Less whiny, more killy." Kumiko laughed as she lept at the air born demon. "_Tengu Karasu: Shinigami's Wrath!"_ She spun the scythe in her hands until it was nothing but a blur before launching the whole thing at the demon. The scythe was a disc of black and red as it sped toward its target. With a great caw the Vestula's wings began glow a sickly red and as the wings reached the lowest of its downward stroke it sent the sickly red chakra at Kumiko's attack.

Instead of causing an explosion as expected when the attacks met as expected the Vestula's own attack surrounded the whirling scythe and sent it back toward a shell shocked Kumiko. Kaosu cursed as he saw that Kumiko was not moving away in her shock.

"Let's go Hikage! _Howling Wolf: Full Moon Rise!"_ As the white wolf and her partner charged forward they became surrounded in a golden glow that grew larger as they rushed toward the combined attacks. With snarls of rage Hikage and Kaosu intercepted the attack with their claws. As the two met in midair there was a large explosion followed by a yelp of pain and from the cloud out fell two bodies.

With a bone-jarring crash the two bodies fell into a pile of rubble causing the broken wall beside it crumble and bury the two. Kumiko stared in shocked horror at the pile. "Kaosu? …..Kaosu, Hikage?" She called but there was no answer, the rubble did not even move.

She screamed in rage and sorrow as she rushed toward the Vestula "Shinji! Give me some chakra please!"

The red head nodded "_Syphon Void: Power transfer!"_ Shinji and Kumiko both started to glow as the red head started to transfer his chakra to his teammate.

"_Tengu Karasu: Thousand Pain!"_ The purple haired kunoichi snarled. The ribbons on her arms and legs glowed even more brightly as they peeled themselves from her skin. With another snarl the ribbons shredded themselves into tiny pieces and hurled themselves toward the Vestula.

The demons pearly white hide became littered with bloody cuts under the onslaught of the blade like ribbon tatters. The vestula screeched in agony as it was sliced over and over. Its wings shook as it raised them as high as they could go before it let them fall with a loud whistling sound. With the resulting winds the ribbon shreds were rebounded back at Kumiko.

Kumiko screamed in pain as she was now sliced with her own attack as the winds sent her careening through a glass window. A sickening crack was heard from inside before all was silent. The kunoichi did not reappear from within.

Shinji faced the vestula as black fox slunk away into the shadows. He rushed toward the trembling demon determined to bring it down if it was the last thing he did. "_Syphon Void: Power transfer!"_ Shinji started to glow again along with the demon.

The vestula cawed in rage as it realized the pathetic insect was stealing its chakra. It opened its fanged beak like mouth wide and gathered what power it could into it. It released the powerful attack just as Shinji finished with his second jutsu "_Kage Katon: Shadow Dragon Release!"_ Shinji spewed forth a large black and grey flame that collided with the vestula's attack.

Again there was an explosion as the attacks collided but this time it engulfed the fighters. Shinji landed with a soft thud and stood up only to sway as he was hit with a wave of dizziness. His vision faded as the vestula demon's burning body hit the ground.

* * *

**Siri: Okay all of you are probably wandering about the demons and jutsu's that were used.**

**Destiny: So we will tell you about them here.**

**Dark: And we will not be repeating ourselves so shut up and pay the fuck attention.**

**Siri: Call of the Wild: Howling Wolf. User and wolf partner share chakra between them. Increasing their strength and speed. **

**Howling Wolf: Full Moon Rising: Used when the user using Call of the Wild: Howling Wolf. The user and their wolf partner become surrounded in golden chakra and become feral. The two are lost in their basic instincts of destroying the threat to pack or protect the pack. This loss of control gives the users an inhumane amount of strength and resistance to pain.**

**Destiny: Tengu Karasu: Scythe. Kekkai Genkai. Ribbons create an actual usable scythe.**

**Tengu Karasu: Shinigami's Blade. Can only be used with the scythe. Sends a blade of light at the enemy. If the blade slices through the opponent it does not leave any mark on the outside but rather does internal damage almost always causing a fatality.**

**Tengu Karasu: Shinigami's Wrath: Can only be used with the scythe. The scythe becomes enveloped with a red chakra. The user will then start spinning the scythe until it looks like a disk of light before launching it at the opponent. If this attack connects it will slice the opponent to pieces.**

**Tengu Karasu: Thousand Pain. The ribbon tattoo's shred themselves to pieces and become diamond hard causing it to be able to slice through anything in its path.**

**Dark: Syphon Void: Power Transfer. Kekkai Genkai. The user is able to transfer the chakra to anyone the user chooses. The one who is getting the chakra transfer will use up the borrowed chakra in their next ninjutsu, taijutsu, or genjutsu doubling its power. Because of this it is uses up a lot of chakra.**

**Kage Katon: Shadow Dragon Fire Release. Sends a stream of flickering black and white flames at the target. Most people assume the flames are not real and so do not dodge half the time.**

**Destiny: Vestula is a bird like demon that is considered fairly powerful. Males are are black and females are whte with the femalesbeing more dangerous than the males. This is thought to be because the females are theonly one to raise and protect the young. It has the ability to deflect attacks back at the source as well as sending out concentrated bursts of chakra. I is recomended that chuunin and lower to run if encountered.**

**Dark: Shadow Reaver's are scavenger demons that are unafais to attack prey if they are in a small groups. It is considered a lower demon that even academy students can fight easily. Though reavers can cause a fair amount of problems if found in larger groups of 10 or more and you are alone. The reaver's havethe ability to shaldow walk and are able to manipulate any shadow to their will. After defeating a group it is wise to keep your guard up as these demons are never far from more powerful and larger demons that they scavenge from. **

**Siri: So I hope everyone enjoys the chapter.**

**Destiny: Next up for and update is. The Mating Game.**

**Dark: Ugh. That mushy crap.**


	4. AN: Petition

**Siri: I know I promised not to put up another author's note.**

**Destiny: But this is important because some of our stories are on the line.**

**Dark: Like our most favored story by our fans The Mating Game.**

**Siri: So please help me and the other writers out.**

**Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.**

**Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.**

**For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.**

**It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.**

**If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.**

**While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.**

**For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.**

**Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
Darth Drafter  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean  
Kage Biju  
JK10  
OBSERVER01  
MistressWinowyll  
Count Kulalu  
ronin504  
ted009  
Ralmidaz  
lederra  
Time Hollow  
fg7dragon  
chaosthesith89  
DanteSparda894  
bellxross  
Zyber Elethone  
WizardsGirl  
Crescent Luna Moon**

**Lives-in-Fantasy**


End file.
